Shu and Tefnut: Mine, forever
by CG50
Summary: Godly fanfic contest, Shu and Tefnut, true love...


**Songfic for 'Godly couples contest!'**

**Hope Animal charmer 11 and Purplerose328 like it!**

'**Mine' song fic.**

_O o o... O o o..._

_You were in college working part time waiting' tables,_

_left a small town never looked back, _

_I was a flight risk, with a fear of fallin'_

_Wondering why we bought with love if it never lasts_

Tefnut was in a restaurant, wearing jeans, a water blue t-shirt and blue converse sneakers, and she called for a waiter, and then, Shu turned up. He looked at her, she looked at him, and she smiled and he smiled back. Then, Tefnut said:

"Hi, I'm Tefnut. Want to meet after your job?" She asked.

"Sure." Shu said, and smiled.

_I say can you believe it?_

_As we're lying on the couch_

_The moment I could see it_

_Yes, yes, I can see it now_

Yes, did he believe it.

_Do you remember we were sitting there by the water?_

_You put your arm around me for the first time_

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_

_You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

Ah yes, did she remember that moment, alone on the beach, brother and sister, Shu put his arm around Tefnut. She wore a dress reaching above her knees that was white, Shu's favorite color, and Shu wearing a white t-shirt and jeans. They both were smiling, and she smiled a bit. She loved that moment.

_Flash forward and we're taking on the world together_

_And there's a drawer of my things at your place_

_You learn my secrets and you figure out why I'm guarded_

_You say we'll never make my parents' mistakes_

_But we got bills to pay_

_We got nothing figured out_

_When it was hard to take_

_Yes, yes, this is what I thought about_

"Bill's? What are bill's? Maybe a mortal thing." Shu said. Tefnut laughed after she heard that.

_Do you remember we were sitting there by the water?_

_You put your arm around me for the first time_

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_

_You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

_Do you remember all the city lights on the water?_

_You saw me start to believe for the first time_

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_

_You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

_And I remember that fight, 2:30 a.m._

_As everything was slipping right out of our hands_

_I ran out crying and you followed me out into the street_

The fight, since so she remembered. She was losing everything cause Shu was dating another goddess, and she was so angry because he was dating her while they were... MARRIED! Tefnut was wearing a pair of jean shorts, a black shirt that exposed her right shoulder but his her left shoulder and blue converse sneakers, her black straight hair reaching her waist, her brown eyes filled with anger, and she was yelling at Shu so loudly that everyone in the godly village could hear her. Shu was wearing jeans, a black t-shirt and black converse sneakers. Shu was dating none other than The goddess of flames and hallucinations, and she was EVIL to Tefnut. Then, Tefnut stormed out of her house, and swore she would never go back. She swore and said curse words in egyptian, causing everything in her path to have to much water and fall. Including the gods. Tears begun streaming down her cheeks.

_Braced myself for the goodbye_

_'Cause that's all I've ever known_

_Then you took me by surprise_

_You said I'll never leave you alone_

She went to the place near the water where she and Shu was before. She sat in the sand and started crying. Then she braced herself for a good bye for eternity. Then, she felt a hand on her shoulder, and looked up at Shu, and she turned her head away from him. Then, he sat down next to her, and she just looked away, and Shu said:

"Tefnut, I'll never leave you alone." Then, Tefnut looked at him, tears streaming down her face. He reached his hand out, touched her right cheek, and wiped a tear away. He smiled.

_You said I remember how we felt sitting by the water_

_And every time I look at you, it's like the first time_

_I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter_

_She is the best thing that's ever been mine_

"I remember how we felt sitting by the water and every time I look at you, it's like the first time. I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter, she is the best thing that's ever been mine." Shu said. Tefnut then smiled, and flung her hands around Shu's neck, and hugged him. He then kissed her, meaning they can never be apart.

_Hold on, make it last_

_Hold on, never turn back_

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_

_You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

_Do you believe it?_

_We're gonna make it now_

_I can see it_

_I can see it now_

Right now, Shu and Tefnut were sitting by the water, Tefnut wearing the white dress and Shu wearing his white jeans and t-shirt, both shoeless, and Tefnut rested her head on Shu's shoulder, and said:

"Do you remember how we felt sitting here by the water?"

"Yes Tefnut, my dear." Shu said, and kissed her.

**Hope people like it! The submiting of the demigods is still open! R&R!**


End file.
